Flame Princess
by TheOneAndOnlyVQ
Summary: Flame Princess's life had always been dull until a certain magical dog brings a boy into her life. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is about Adventure Time. I always wondered about Flame Princess. So I decided to write a story about her childhood and meeting Finn. K thnx bye.

**Disclaimer: As random as I am, I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Flame King and Queen were very excited. Today was the day they were expecting their first child. As Flame Queen laid in bed, Flame King wandered outside. All his loyal subjects were preparing a party in honor of the newborn. He smiled at the flame children running around, spraying each other with lava guns. A servant of the royal family came running up. She stopped to pant and gasped,"Y-your child has been born, sir. She is a healthy girl."

Little flames of joy come flying off Flame King. He dissolved into flames and traveled full speed towards the royal bedroom. He couldn't wait to see the new heir to the throne. He arrived momentarily and smiled at the little wrapped bundle in his wife's hands. Flame Queen glanced up and smiled at her husband, motioning for him to come close.

Standing right next to her bedside, he grinned at his daughter. Her eyes opened steadily and he saw they were the color of glistening magma. The girl hiccuped and a curling flame went spiraling into the hot air. Flame Princess giggled at her new found power and pawed the fire that stayed suspended in the air. Flame Queen placed the little girl in her father's big arms.

The short flames that covered her head grew longer and longer as she matured over the years. Her childhood zoomed away until her 10th birthday when a visitor to the Flame Kingdom arrived one day. Flame Princess peeked into the doorway where her father and the pink lady had a conversation. Large scientific words are shared and she loses interest in the conversation. Skipping back to her room and burning her dolls, her door slams open and she jerks her head up. 2 magma soldiers stand in the door frame with obsidian chains in their hands. Flame Princess chirps,"Oh hi, guys! What brings you guys here?"

Her happiness evaporates into thin air when they clamp the handcuffs onto her wrists. Flame Princess's hair flares up and she roars,"What is the meaning of this? My father will hear about this!" The female magma soldier gives her a sympathetic look and says slowly,"In fact, your father is the one who ordered us to chain you." Flame Princess's expression darkens and she whispers,"But why?" The male guardian closes his eyes and answers bluntly,"Princess Bubblegum of the candy kingdom had spouted some science mumbo jumbo and left in a hurry. Your father heeded her words and commanded us to do this. We're sorry, Flame Princess."

Hatred boiled in her veins. Her flaring hair came up a roaring flame. Her eyes liquid red and she screams,"How _dare _you defy me! I am Flame Princess, you will bow down to me!" Large bursts of fire come shooting out of her fists but the magma soldiers calmly raise their hands, sucking up the heat out the flames. Sad expressions cross their faces and they use their powers to drain Flame Princess.

She is limp on the floor, her usually red body now a cold blackish pink. Her eyes were closed and her hair lay sprawled around her. The female guard sighs and says,"Glob, what has gotten into the King? Why must we do this to his only daughter?" The male soldier stares down at the unconscious girl before him and mutters,"Maybe the king shall explain." They heft up the girl, carrying her carefully to the throne room.

King Flame paces around the throne room, thinking,"Princess Bubblegum has no business with Fire Kingdom folk. Well, if she insists..." He turns around and faces the item that was covered in a blanket. He extended his arm and the cover burned up in a matter of seconds. It revealed an enormous oil-lamp like container. He sighed. The Princess of the Candy Kingdom expected him to imprison his daughter in this lamp.

The lava soldiers carry in his pride and joy. A pained expression flickers across his face but his face contorts into a hardened expression. Queen Flame sat on her throne but sprinkles of lava trickled down her cheeks. Together the rulers of the Fire Kingdom watched in painful silence while the guards locked their daughter into the oil lamp and hoisted her up with chains. 4 years passed and the angered Flame Princess was kept prisoner in the glass prison. But everything changed when a certain magical dog came to change her life forever...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alright, nothing really to say right now. I'm just gonna start the story.

**Disclaimer: I am not using this story to gain any form of profit. It is simply for entertainment.**

* * *

4 years. It had been 4 years and she was still trapped in the gas lantern. Suspended off the ground, the glass lamp swung slightly above the royal throne room. The fire elemental inside burned lowly, wishing for the torment to end. Why was she trapped in the lamp like a genie? She wasn't sure. The only things she had learned about her jail is that it was ordered by another princess who had visited the Fire Kingdom 4 years ago.

The loud slam of the doors of the royal throne room startled the fire elemental that dozed off in her lantern. Flame Princess's eyes fluttered open and she made out a form of a fellow fire elemental known as a Flambit and a... canine. Flame Princess lugged herself up to her feet and wondered,"Who could this be? Could it be royalty?" She cringed involuntarily, reminding herself another princess of royal blood had trapped her.

Her glass prison muted the noise outside a fair bit but she still caught snitches of conversation. The dog stood up on 2 legs like a human but she didn't think anything of it. Hey, if you lived in Ooo, you'd be used to strange creatures too. The dog was covered with Flame Shield which Flame Princess understood. Not all creatures were immune to the burn of fire. The canine seemed to be conversing with her father. Flame Princess's eyes widen. A wild thought bloomed in her mind. "They're talking about you."

She still watched the dog speak to her father. The dog... was trying to persuade her father. Now, she was frightened. She was sure that they were going to imprison her again, somewhere dark and no chance of escape. Flame Princess pounded on the shiny glass walls but she had learned long ago that this glass was fire proof. But the people below paid no attention to her. She could've been screaming at a brick wall and still would've gotten the same reaction. Flame Princess stopped when she saw the dog pull out a bottle of... water. The female fire elemental gasped as the lethal liquid splashed out onto the Flame Jester, sizzling out his flames.

Flame Princess was shocked at the murder. But she quickly got over it as she reminded herself that it was just the jester. The Flame Jester was actually really nice but immensely stupid. All the lame jokes he had used to cheer her up had failed repeatedly. She only admired him for his not giving up. He always tried to make her happy during those days of solitude. Flame Princess closed her eyes and said a fast prayer in his memory.

Flame Princess's eyes open when the prayer ended and noticed the dog had a guitar in his hands. How the guitar suddenly appeared in his paws puzzled Flame Princess but she stopped questioning it when she head him sing. Sure the glass lantern hushed up some sound but the dog's words penetrated the dome. Words of love and emotion echoed in her lamp and she was shocked by the caring words. Flame Princess took comfort in the words but it all came to an end when she heard her father bark at the dog,"Leave Fire Kingdom and never return!"

Flame Princess was shocked. She didn't want her canine guest to leave. She wanted to scream at her father and beg the dog to stay. But she froze when she saw another person appear before the dog. The humanoid shape displays a box to her father and a koala bear popped out. She grimaced. Her father no longer liked koala bears after the petting zoo incident. Fire King brushed the human away and she could've sworn she saw the human begin to cry.

His canine companion tried comforting the human but the human's tears still leaked. A look of anger wipes the tears away and the human grabbed his dog by the neck. She watched in horror as the human wrung the neck of the dog. Air was cut off from the dog's lungs and the dog fell. It lay still on the floor as the human panted for air. Flame Princess wasn't sure if she should cry, scream, or kill the human. Anger bubbled in her chest but it dissolved when she realized he had done it out of love. Love... for her!

Flame Princess was still pondering her thoughts when she heard King Flame bellow,"Any prince willing to kill his own buffoon is welcome to date... my evil daughter!" Flame Princess glows with happiness as the chains rattled, bringing down her lantern. The glass shield swung open and she ran over to the prince. She hugged him and says,"Oh, I'm so happy. My prince, you're my prince!" Several murmurs are heard from the royal subjects and she grows angry. Plumes of fire blast from her hands as she screams,"Stop whispering!" The fire engulfs the fire elementals who dissolve into little Flambits. The Flambit that had accompanied the dog remarked,"Hey, so that's where I can from."

She stands by her prince when he mumbles,"Uh, I don't like you. Bye Flambo!" The boy grabs his "dead" dog and sprints away. Rage blinds Flame Princess as she watches the retreating form of Prince Finn. She roars in frustration and transforms into pure fire, chasing the running boy. Flame Princess chases them for a good 2 miles when she notices a large oak tree in the distance. Flame Princess stares down at the boy and realized the dog was alive. The boy had disappeared but the dog who she had thought dead was running. He had stretchy powers. He was just portaying Prince Finn. If Prince Finn even existed. The dog runs into the tree house and Flame Princess settles near the roots of the tree.

She's setting fire to the tree, seeking to kill the inhabitants of the house. Her fire monster form grew and she soon was a towering flame monster, intent on burning the tree to the ground. What she didn't notice was the real Finn break out the window and stare at her. The flames she had created reach the top of the treehouse, lighting some fireworks. But the fireworks weren'ts some regular old fireworks. They were special Liquid Pryotechnics created by the same princess who had prisoned her. The liquid bombs exploded in the sky, causing storm clouds to appear.

Water drops onto the fire elemental, dousing her and making her flame sputter. The fire monster disappeared and a normal girl fell from the sky. Finn's eyes widen and he catches the girl as she dropped to earth. He swings the two inside and they lay on the floor. Flame Princess's body was cold. Her fire extinguised but not fully. The water had ceased and her eyes opened. She studied the boy in front of her and shook water out of her hair, causing it to rise brighter. She frowned and demanded,"What's wrong with me, huh? You don't like me?"

She didn't expect the boy to stutter,"I like you!" The words caused her insides to squirm and her face to go red (well at least more red than it usually was). Emotions burned her internal flame and she, on impulse, slapped Finn. The flaming hand left a slight burn mark on his cheek. She hissed,"Don't ever mess with me, again." She dissolved into flames and flew back out the window. Flame Princess didn't hear it but back at the extra crispy treehouse, Finn had gaped at his loyal dog and murmured,"Dude... I think I have a crush."

* * *

Author's Note: Finally! Done! More chapters to come on this story and my others. Please leave a review if you've enjoyed. K thnx, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: A lot of people really like this story! Thank you all for the kind words, it drives me more to bring more chapters! Sorry I don't post these chapters as fast because it takes a while to skim the episodes. Please bear with me, I _will _deliver the goods! Now for Chapter 3 to the story of Flame Princess! K thnx bye!

* * *

The strange fire girl left in a flurry of flames, leaving Finn the human to wonder who she was. He turned to his magical friend, Jake the dog, and asked,"Who was that?" Jake's eyes flit about and he said slowly,"The princess of the fire kingdom..?" Finn gaped at his canine friend and murmured,"Dude. I think I have a crush." Finn strolled over to Jake and asked,"So what do you know about her, Jake?" Jake said in one breath,"I was trying to help you get over your Princess Bubblegum sad times by hooking you two up." His eyes darted from place to place as he spoke. Finally, his eyes rested on Finn. Jake brought his paws to his cheeks as he warned,"But she's evil, man!"

Finn reacted quickly by slapping Jake lightly and exclaiming,"You shut your dirty mouth!" Jake said worriedly,"Dirty?" Jake began playing with his lips, checking if they were, in fact, dirty. Soon he realized how stupid he was being and said,"But, no really, man! Her dad said she was evil!" Finn blinked slowly and mused,"Nah, man. I peeped beyond her burning gaze. And gnashed hot lunch with her soul (Lol wut?)" Finn stumbled to the still burning window and murmured,"She ain't evil. She's passionate."

Finn spun around to face Jake and said,"Help me track her down." Jake frowned and put his paws on his hips. Finn stepped forward saying,"Come on, man. I really like her. Help me out." Finn began rubbing his friend's stretchy fur, beginning to yell,"Jake. Jake, help me out..! Help me out! Jake. Jake, help me! Jake! Jake, help me!" He was still distorting his friend's face until it was a big yellow blob. Jake's eyebrows furrowed as he mused,"Eh.. Okay." Jake shaped his face back into it's normal state as Finn exclaimed,"Woo, alright!"

Flame Princess fled further and further away from the tree house, not really looking where she was going. She breathed in the fresh air and laughed. This was _so _much more better than the musty stank of her lantern prison. A forest loomed in the distance and Flame Princess was curious to what was there. The fiery princess strolled through the forest, remarking the quiet wildlife that dozed around her. Flame Princess was soon in a clearing, a little lake sloshing slightly and flowers blooming at it's bank. She twirled in a circle and landed on her back lazily. Her flames burnt the surrounding grass to crisp but she didn't mind. As she gazed into the night sky, she thought, once again, how this place was much better than the Fire Kingdom.

As she laid there, Finn was atop Jake's large head. Jake had used his stretchy powers to enlarge himself to giant size so Finn could watch from above, in search of Flame Princess. Thanks to Jake's huge hind legs, they were leaving the field where their house resided. Jake was soon stepping over tall trees. As he made his way through, he asked Finn,"Are you sure you're not into any other princesses? What about Wild Berry Princess? She's small and plump. You could sleep on her like a pillow! Could be nice..!"

Flame Princess was amazed at how flammable the area was. Sure, she knew that most things were crippled by fire. But in Fire Kingdom, _everything _was fire. She didn't know the joy of setting things on fire. Flame Princess danced around the clearing, touching small bushes and saplings and enjoying the sight of them burning. She laughed as the fire from the bush she touched spread slowly to a tree. It bloomed on the tree, catching fire very quickly. Soon that tree was flickering brightly and Flame Princess laughed as a bird took flight, it's wings set ablaze.

**FOOSH! **A loud explosion of fire illuminated the area and the two friends gazed over the treetops, looking a small clearing. Finn shadowed his eyes as he glimpsed at a bright flying thing that zoomed into the sky. Finn mused,"Is that bird... smoking?" Even though he was far away, the bird answered,"Hey! Don't you judge me! It was that fire chick down there that done this to me." It flapped it's wings but flames still buzzed on it's feathers. Jake shrunk down to the forest floor, dropping Finn down. The two peered from behind bushes as they caught a glimpse of Flame Princess, kneeling next to a bunch of flowers.

Flame Princess wasn't aware of the two guys stalking her. She hesitated in touching the flowers and set fire to them. Flame Princess watched curiously as the fire spread from flower to flower, creating a fiery red streak of destruction. The flower bed was close to the lake which she paid no mind to. The fire reached the water which sizzled menacingly. She stood up and gasped as her fire went out. Finn whispered to Jake,"Oh, Jake. Look at her. She's innocent. Like the steam of a puppy's nose, searching for ham in the snow."

Jake frowned as he exclaimed,"Guy drops one piece of ham in the snow and he _never _hears the end of it! Snap out of it! She's burning cute little flowers!" Finn half-listened as he murmured,"Yeah, she is like a cute little flower." Flame Princess sauntered to the water line and cocked her head at the substance. She knew of water and the dangers of it to fire elementals. But she still dropped to her knees and lightly skimmed the surface. Instantly, the water touched her skin and sizzled as heat meet cold. The water burned her skin like fire would if she was human. Flame Princess grabbed her hand in pain and hissed.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in pain as she gripped her doused hand. Finn perked up at the sound of her yell and came running out of the bushes, saying,"Oh no! Are you okay?!" Flame Princess spun around and gasped as she saw Finn. Finn stammered,"I-I was just worried about you." Flame Princess was confused. The human that rejected her was worried about her..? She mumbled,"Huh..?" The two stood apart, Flame Princess standing in a little bonfire. Finn raised his hands as he said,"Look, I'm sorry about before. I-I didn't know what happened. But it's just.. I had to see you again. And I don't know really- I don't really know anything about you but I just- I really like you! You know.. You're just so.. beautiful."

Finn blushed at his words and gazed at Flame Princess. Her fiery hair grew larger as feelings bubbled in her chest. The flames at her feet also burned brighter. Finn still stared at Flame Princess but was aware of a burning sensation is his chest.. and his feet. He looked down and screamed at the flames licking his legs. Finn stamped out the flames so he wouldn't get burned but stopped when Flame Princess cringed and exclaimed,"Ah!" Finn raised his foot hesitantly and stomped on another flame.

Flame Princess gripped herself in pain as she said,"Ow..!" Finn realized what he was doing and said,"Oh Glob! Am I hurting you?!" Flame Princess spat out,"Yes! That's all you've done!" She gasped and continued,"Are you _trying _to hurt me? Is that why you're following me?!" Finn waved his hands and explained,"I'm not following you! Well, I guess technically I am following you-" He blushed but Flame Princess grunted in disgust. She began running away as Finn shouted,"Hey! No, wait!" He began chasing after her as he stammered,"Hahah, I guess now I am technically chasing you! Hehe.." Flame Princess glanced over her shoulder and ran faster.

Jake broke out of the bushes and shouted,"Finn!" Flame Princess though,"Oh Glob. Now _two _people are trying to kill me. Wonderful!" She got a sudden idea and stopped at a tree. She began burning the tree's base and turned, bolting away. The tree began to tumble as it's bark burned. Finn was in pursuit of Flame Princess but was halted by the tree that flopped over. Jake caught up and grabbed Finn, exclaiming,"Hold on!" He stretched up and turned to the flames on the tree. His butt cheeks smacked out the flames as he muttered,"Ow. Ow. Ow! Toasty buns!"

Jake began running after Flame Princess with Finn on board. They were in a field now, going as far as the eye can see. Finn spun around and yelled,"Where are you? I wanna chat it up with you! Oh. We lost her!" Flame Princess gazed from behind a tree and thought,"Chat it up with me? What is his game?" She dissolved into pure flame and trickled into sight. Flame Princess took over her normal form as Finn murmured,"Woah.." She frowned and shouted,"I am ambushing you!" Balls of fire grew in her palms as she tossed them at Finn and Jake.

Both boys screamed and scattered after the fire scorched the ground where they once stood. Finn stopped and tried,"Hey! I like your fireballs!" Her ball of fire fizzled out as she said,"Huh? Why do you torment me?" Finn threw his hands in the sky as he exclaimed,"I'm not trying to! I just like you... uh.. I think I _like like _you." He straightened up as he continued,"Listen. When I look at you, my brain goes... all stupid." Flame Princess's flames surrounding them flickered down as she listened. Finn said,"And I just wanna hug you and sit on the couch and play Beemo with you! I can't explain why but- I never felt this way and think that we should be together."

Flame Princess mumbled,"I.." She blushed more redder on her orange skin and happy flames curled around her. Finn began jumping up and down, clapping. He began laughing and saying,"Ha ha, yeah!" Flame Princess grunted and turned away. She spat out,"Enough. You should _not _toy with the emotions of a fire elemental." Menacing yellow flames began encircling her as she stared at Finn with disgust. Finn held up his hands in defeat, shaking his head, saying,"Wait, wait! We didn't-" But Flame Princess interrupted with fire ball in hand,"You told me you liked me. And you made my flame glow brighter! But then you put me out! Which hurt!"

She raised her hands and the fire ball sizzled brighter. Flame Princess tossed it at them with lightning-like speed. The boys dodged the ball of destruction at the last second and landed in a heap. Flame Princess mused,"You're trying to impede me.. That must be your purpose. But fire's purpose is to burn. So I am going to turn this land into _my_ Fire Kingdom."

* * *

Author's Note: Blurrrf. Finally, this one will disappear from my Document Manager! But another chapter will appear, I assure you. Leave a review if you've and enjoyed. Heck, favorite/follow if you like this story so far! Please? It makes my e-mail inbox happy! K thnx bye.


End file.
